1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for authenticating a person based on physical features includes an authenticating method for registering person's fingerprint, voice pattern, iris, retina, and vein patterns of back of person's hand and finger as registration data in advance, and comparing data input at the time of authentication with the registration data so as to make a determination. An attention has been paid particularly to person authentication based on vein patterns because of high discrimination property.
In recent years, such vein patterns have been tried to be used for not only person authentication but also an operating unit of an information processing apparatus (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2005-165670 and 2007-128304).